


20. More items from the List - roleplay

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	20. More items from the List - roleplay

_**Ryan Kwanten sends email to Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/) @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)@citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)

Please...

Try some roleplay with me. I know I said I suck at it, and I always have, but ever since we talked about ageplay I haven’t been able to forget the idea. Pretending you were my first time... it’s too fucking sexy. Just swear you won’t laugh at me.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5263.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-14 02:38 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/5263.html?thread=3471#t3471))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
I'd never laugh at you for being willing to try something like that.  
  
Besides - any nervousness or awkwardness would certainly fit the role *g*


End file.
